jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Domi06/Serce wodza i dusza smoka
Więc tak, to mój pierwszy blog na tej Wiki, ale mimo to proszę o szczere komentarze (jestem optymistką,więc myśle, że jakieś będą). Oto kilka informacje na początek: * jeźdźcy mają po 21 lat *Czkawka jest wodzem *będe pisać raczej z perspektywy Czkawki i Astrid *Czkawka nie ma nogi, a Szczerbatek lotki *akcja dzieje się po JWS2, więc jest Valka a Stoick nie żyje Zapraszam do czytania :) Prolog Wyspa Berk. Pogoda zazwyczaj dopisuje. Czasem słońce, czasem deszcz jak to mówią. Jedzenie jest dziwne i pozdawione smaku. Ludzie jeszcze bardziej, chociaż to od pewnego czasu uległo zmianie. Jednam słowem nic nadzwyczajnego, jak by się mogło wydawać. A jednak, mamy coś co nas wyróżnia i co sprawia,że to nasze ponure życie nabrało kolorów. Mamy... smoki. Mam na imię Czkawka (wiem, dość nietypowe imię) i to ja jestem wodzem na Berk. Czasami jest ciężko, nawert bardzo, ale trzeba sobie radzić. A nie z takimi proiblemami sobie radziliśmy. Moje życie... Nie narzekam. Jestem szczęśliwy i tak dalej. Ale nic nie trwa wiecznie... I na razie stop, oto prolog. NIedługo dalsza część... Rozdział 1 Bycie wodzem nie jest łatwe,co? Perspektywa Czkawki Chmury sunęły leniwie po niebie. Przypominały różne kształty, a każdy z czymś się kojarzył. Mijały godziny, a ja nadal nie chciałem wracać. Tu było tak cicho i spokojnie, a na dodatek tak pięknie. A po powrocie do wioski znów czekać miały mnie sprawy i kłótnie mieszkańców, obowiązki wodza i cała ta gadka. Tutaj ja i mój smok, Szczerbatek, odpoczywaliśmy od całego tego zgiełku. Była to nasza ulubiona wyspa, nazwaliśmy ją Szczerkawka. Połączenie naszych imion. Oryginalne :D . Ech... Kiedy żył mój ojciec, Stoick Ważki, wszystko było prostsze. On był wodzem, ja zwykłym chłopakiem. Teraz po jego tragicznej śmierci wiele rzeczy się zmieniło. Nie mówię jednak, że jest źle. Wręcz przeciwnie. Przynajmniej odzyskałem mamę, która jak się okazało, przez 20 lat żyła ze smokami i kiedy ją odnalazłem wróciła z nami na Berk. Wróciła do domu. A ja zostałem wodzem. Za to Szczerbatek został Alfą, najważniejszym wśród smoków. Spojrzałem na mojego drzemiącego obok przyjaciela i uśmiechniąlem się do siebie. Ta szczerbata mordka była po prostu niepowtarzalna, wiedziałe, że zawsze mogę na niego liczyć. I przekonałem się o tym, już wiele razy. Ja nie opuszczę jego, a on mnie. Powoli zaczynało się ściemniać. ,,Czas wracać pomyślałem''. Wstałem ostrożnie pamiętając o mojej protezie. Kiedy wstawałem Szczerbuś ziewał przeciągle. -Czas ruszać przyjacielu-powiedziałem do niego. Zrobił śmieszną minę naburmuszonego dziecka, ale podniósł się posłusznie i podreptał do mnie Zmieniłem tryb mojej sztucznej nogi na ,,latani''e'' i wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. Wzbiliśmy się w górę. Latania na smoku nie da się opisać. To coś wspaniałego, szczególnie, kiedy między smokiem a jeźdźcem jest tak szczególna więź jak pomiędzy mną a Szczerbolem. Wtedy czujesz, że możesz osiągnąć wszystko,że nic nie jest niemożliwe. Ja mam tak za każdym razem. Po jakichś 5 minutach lotu byliśmy na Berk. Wylądowaliśmy, a pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczyłem była wściekła i jesnocześnie przerażona twarz Pyskacza. -Czkawka! Weź chodź mi szybko pomóż, bo ja tu nie dają rady! -Dobra, dobra. Okey, o co chodzi? I zostałem zasypany masą skarg i na dobrą sprawę drobnostek naszych ,,kochanych mieszkańców.'' W końcu rozwiązaliśmy wszystkie problemy. Zmęczony powlokłem się do domu. Otworzyłem dzrzwi i poczułem smakowitą woń mojej ulubionej jajecznicy ^^ . Chociaż mama nie miała talentu kulinarnego, szybko się uczyła. A jajecznica była jej pierwszym daniem. Nauki pobierała od... Astrid! Zapomniałem! Nie widziałem się dziś z Astrid ani razu. A nie można przecież naniedbywać dziewczyny :3 . Odwróciłem się i chciałem do niej iść, ale zatrzymał mnie głos mamy: -Czkawka! Wróciłeś już, siadaj zrobiłam ci jajecznicę. Westchnąłem. Wiedziałem, że jeśli chodziło o mamę, dyskusja nie wchodziła w grę. Zasiadłem, więc grzecznie do stołu i zacząłem zajadać. Szczerbatek za to zabrał się do pałaszowania swojego kosza ryb. Towarzyszył mu Chmuroskok, smok mamy. Po skończonej kolacji mama zabrała się do zmywania naczyń. Postanowiłem wyjawić jej swoje plany. -Mamo-zacząłem- Zamierzam jeszcze na chwilę wpaść do Astrid. -Dzisiaj? Już ciemno. -Ja mam 21 lat mamo! Szczerbatek pójdzie ze mną, a poza tym zaraz wracam. -No tak-uśmiechnęła się- Zapomniałam z kim mam do czynienia. Podeszła do mnie i pocałowała w czoło. -Synku-kontynuowała.- Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć na jakiego pięknego i silnego młodzińca wyrosłeś. Jesteś taki podobny do ojca... Moje oczy zaszkliły się, przetarłem je szybko izobaczyłem, że mama też przeciera swoje. -No. To idę. Dobranoc!- Razem ze Szczerbatkiem opuściliśmy dom. Miałem nadzieję, że nie było jeszcze za późno na odwiedziny. Kiedy Astrid mi otworzyła rozwiały się wszystkie moje wątpliwości... -Czkawka!- Po chwili leżałem na ziemi powalony przez Astrid, która oczywiście leżała na mnie.- Przyszedłeś! Wiedziałam, że przyjdziesz. I zanim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć zatkała mi usta pocałunkiem. Dopiero prychnięcie Szczerbatka przeniosło nas z powrotem na ziemię. Leżeliśmy w końcu w progu domu. Wyglądało to nieco dziwnie. Wstaliśmy więc i weszliśmy do domu dziewczyny. -Chyba zacznę do Ciebie przychodzić coraz później.- zażartowałem. Astrid zaśmiała się. -Lepiej opowiadaj gdzie dzisiaj byliście. -E tam, polataliśmy sobie chwilę nad wyspą, a potem leniuchowaliśmy na Szczerkawce- próbowałem powiedzieć to obojętnym głosem. Moja dziewczyna pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. -Ciężko jest być wodzem, co?- zapytała. Westchnąłem. Cóż było poradzić, znała mnie jak nikt inny. -Noo... tak- Astrid przytuliła mnie. ścisnąłem jej dłoń. Położyła głowę na moim ramieniu. -Najważniejsze, że się starasz. A według mnie jesteś wodzem doskonałym. Prychnąłem, ale ona zmusiła mnie do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. -Czkawka, uwierz w siebie, bo wszystko co ci potrzebne, masz tutaj- Przyłożyła mi rękę do miejsca, gdzie znajduje się serce. Spojrzałem na nią z uśmiechem. -Chyba gdzieś to już słyszałem. -Czyli jednak mnie słuchasz- podchwyciła. -Ale wtedy było coś jeszcze- Uśmiechnąłem się i wskazałem swój policzek. Zaśmiała się i cmoknęła mnie we wskazane miejsce. (To ta scena podobna do tej z JWS2 co sobie siedzieli na Szczerkawce <3 ) Moglibyśmy tak siedzieć i siedzieć, ale niestety musiałem iść. Przy wyjściu Astrid powiedziała mi: -Wiem, że wodzowanie czasem jest trudne, ale następnym razem nie znikaj mi na cały dzień. Też mam prawo się o ciebie martwić. Na te słowa pocałowałem ją w policzek i odparłem: -Ok,ok. Śpij dobrze.- głośniej dodałem- Dobranoc Wichurko! Z góry odpowiedziało mi ryczenie Śmiertnika Zębacza. -Pa, mały- Astrid poklepała Szczerbatka po łbie. Gad wyszczerzył zęby w coś na kształt uśmiechu. -A ja?- zapytałem udając urażonego. -Dobranoc Czkawka- Spojrzała na mnie uśmiechając się i... zatrzasnęła mi drzwi przed nosem! -Cała Astrid- mruknąłem. Szczerbatek zarechotał, po smoczemu zaśmiał się. -No już wesołku, idziemy!- I ruszyliśmy do domu. Następny dzień zaczął się spokojnie. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Zjadłem śniadanie i wyszłem z domu. Razem ze swoim smokiem poszliśmy prosto do Akademii, miejsca gdzie tresowaliśmy i lepiej poznawaliśmy smoki. Dzisiaj zajęcia przeprowadzić mieli... Mieczyk i Szpadka. Świetnie. Po co w ogóle ruszałem się z domu? Po dojściu na arenę przywitałem się z Astrid, Śledzikiem i Sączysmarkiem. Naszych dzisiejszych ,,nauczycieli'' jeszcze nie było. A kiedy w końcu się pojawili... -Wiecie, że już południe? Gdzie byliście?- zapytałem zły. Bliźniaki spojrzeli po sobie. -Nie denerwuj się Czkawka- zaczął Mieczyk- Po prostu czatowaliśmy pod twoim domem, mieliśmy zamiar cię śledzić. Wybałuszyłem oczy ze zdziwienia. -Słucham? -Noo-powiedziała Szpadka.-I zasnęliśmy. -A potem- dokończył jej brat- Obudziła nas twoja mama i powiedziała, że cię nie ma. A tak ogólnie to robi pyszne mufinki. Mieczyk oblizał się za smakiem. -Podobno-mruknęła bliźniaczka- Bo zanim coś zjadłam, już nic nie było! -Ej, nie patzr tak na mnie!- Mieczyk próbował się bronić.- Mam niski poziom cukru. -A ja mam za wysoki poziom chęci walnięcia cie! I zaczęli się bić. Normalka. A ja, jak to zwykle, musiałem ich rozdzielać. -Przestańcie! To dziś wy prowadzicie zajęcia, przypominam wam. Nagle zaczęli skakać i sie przekrzykiwać. W końcu zrozumiałem: -Zabierzemy wam tam, gdzie wczoraj coś odkryliśmy! Wszyscy wsiedliśmy na nasze smoki i polecieliśmy za bliźniakami. Zabrali ans na drugi koniec Berk. Wylądowaliśmy w małym lesie, niedaleko plaży. -To tutaj- oznajmił Mieczyk. Razem z siostrą wskazali nam... konar powalonego drzewa. -Eee... na pewno o to chodziło?- spytał Sączysmark. -O tak. Spójrzcie na to- Rodzeństwo podniosło pień i wypełzły z niego setki małych robaków. Śledzik głośno przełknął ślinę. -Przepraszam na chwilę- Cały zielony na twarzy, wskoczył do pobliskiego krzaka. Wywróciłem oczami. Jednak po chwili moją uwagę przykuło coś innego. Podszedłem powoli do dzrewa, na którym wisiała karteczka z jednym dobitnym zdaniem: ,,Nadchodzi wasz koniec!. -Co jest Czkawka?- zapytała Astrid. Czułem jak uginają się pode mną kolana. Moja mina musiała wszystkich kompletnie zbić z tropu. -Czkawka?- powtórzył przerażony Śledzik. -Nie jest dobrze-wyszeptałem- Nadchodzi koniec. '''No tak,tak. Na dziś...tyle ! Ha ha :) Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć co dalej, zapraszam do czytania. I bardzo proszę o komentowanie, bo to baaardzo podbudowuje :3 Bye!' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania